There is a thin line between good and bad
by aussie girl
Summary: I am making a collection of song-fics which I hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions for songs, tell me about them. Thanks!
1. When We Were Young

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. Zero. Zilch. Characters belong to J K Rowling and lyrics belong to whoever owns them.

Author's Note: Hello peoples! I'm writing a series of song fics. I have a few written, but I need more! If you want me to do a song, just tell me and I'll see what I can do.

**When We Were Young**

_Remember when _

_We started out as friends_

_We were one and the same_

_Don't even think that I knew your name_

_That was then_

_So many things have changed_

_But looking back on the days_

_It's good to see that we're still the same_

_Sometimes I wish that innocence_

_Would never end_

_Although memories will fade_

_Time will never take them away_

Ron Weasley walked out of the gates of Hogwarts, heading towards the line of horseless carriages. He stopped and turned to look back at his school. His 7th year had been the best and worst year of his life, but he knew he would always remember it. He couldn't wait to get out into the real world, to be free of everyone and everything. Turning back around, he sighed and, as he headed towards the carriages, he knew his life would never be the same again.

_Don't you know_

_People come and go_

_But sure as sun after rain_

_In your hearts friends will_

_Still remain_

_Let me say_

_If we should drift away_

_And your heart feels the pain_

_Let the good times bring_

_You back again_

_Sometimes I wish the_

_Days we had would never end_

_Although time is moving fast_

_Memories are made to last_

Hermione walked through the gates and saw Ron looking at Hogwarts. She too, turned around and looked at her school. She would miss the fun and excitement of Hogwarts, but most of all, she would miss being around her friends all the time. Even when they fought, they all knew that they would say sorry and become friends again. She looked at the lake and the Forbidden Forest with fond memories and her eyes wandered to Hagrid's cabin; empty after he had been killed in the fight against Voldemort. Their side had won, just. Her eyes started to fill with tears, which she hastily wiped away, before turning and heading towards the carriage in which Ron was sitting.

_Even on your own_

_Know you'll never be alone_

_The memories we made_

_Time will never take them away_

_Yesterdays have been and gone_

_Summer days that seemed so long_

_All the things we did_

_When we were young_

_We had our share_

_Of smiles and tears_

_It's been the same all through the years, oh yeah_

_Even shared our favourite songs_

_When we were young_

Harry was the last to walk through the gates. He stood, staring back at Hogwarts. It was over, everything was over. From his school life to the fight with Voldemort, it was over. He had lost many friends in the fight against Voldemort. Hagrid, Seamus, Neville, Fred and George and many more. Even Dumbledore had fallen against the wrath of the Dark Lord, but Harry had finally defeated Voldemort, once and for all. Harry didn't want to leave, there were to many memories, too many adventures. He wanted it to keep going, to never end. But he knew it had to. With tears streaming down his face, he silently farewelled all his lost friends, all the people who had fallen. He turned, not looking back, and headed to the end carriage, with Ron and Hermione in it, remembering all the happy times and all the sad times he had been through.

_When we were young_

As the carriages pulled away, the trio looked back at Hogwarts, all their eyes filled with tears, remembering the days when they were young.

Please read and review. Thanks.


	2. Crash and Burn

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, not the characters or the song lyrics; they belong to J K Rowling and the bands. 

Authors Note: Here's my wonderful next chapter. I know that the characters may be out of character, but hey, these things happen. So when you're finished, please press the little button to submit your review! I'll love you for it! Oh and I'm open to suggestions for songs!

Crash and Burn 

_When you feel all alone _

_And the world has turned it's back on you_

_Give me a moment please to_

_Tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are_

_Closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people_

_Can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door_

_And you fell like you can't take_

_Anymore_

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the flickering flames of the fire. He was full of hate. But he was full of hate towards one person, if you could even call him that, Voldemort. Whenever he heard or spoke that name, it struck a nerve, causing all his anger to well up and nearly erupt onto anyone nearby. He hated Voldemort so strongly, that even Harry's friends were beginning to become to fear what he may become. Even Harry was starting to be afraid of what he was becoming. He knew that having so much hated could turn his heart cold, but he couldn't help it. Voldemort had killed his parents, killed Cedric and, in a way, had killed Harry's soul. All that Harry wanted was for all of this to be a dream, that one day he would wake up in his home, with his parents and no-one named Voldemort ever existing. But Harry knew this could never happen, but he did know that one day Voldemort would be defeated and Harry wanted to be the one who had done the damage. All he had to do was wait.

_When you feel all alone _

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one-way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day_

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, staring at the dark ceiling. He was not feeling hate towards other people, instead he was feeling fear. His father was expecting him to join Voldemort's followers so he could carry on the family's tradition. But Draco had seen enough to know that joining up with the Dark Side meant your ticket to death Draco would rather stay on the good side, even if that meant fighting against his own father. But he knew that one day, Voldemort would come and take him away to hake him a Death Eater and there was nothing Draco could do about it. Or was there… He knew he would need help, but all he had to do was wait.

_Let me be the one you call _

_If you jump, I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash_

_Then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

Harry and Draco would find out one day, that they would be united in the fight against Voldemort. Although they were enemies, they both had the same little shining hope in their hearts. Voldemort could never stop that hope, so as it has been and as it would be, the good side would prevail, showing that even in the darkest of hours, light will always shine through.

Please Review


	3. Holy Grail

Disclaimer: Guess what people I don't own it! The characters belong to JK Rowling and the song belongs to the Hunters and Collectors.

Author's Note: BIG, BIG, BIG, BIG thanks to markdf, who gave me the suggestion of this song and how to use it. I owe you one. This one took me a while to write, I don't know why. I had it all planned out, and then I couldn't figure out how to put it to paper, but aww well. Oh and song lyrics are in _italics._

Holy Grail 

_Woke up this morning from the strangest dream _

_I was in the biggest army the world has ever seen_

_We were marching as one_

_On the road to the Holy Grail_

The two sides faced each other, like pawns in a giant chess game. Lightning lit the sky, as the leaders cried, "Charge!" Light met dark in a tangled mess, spells and curses flying everywhere. Two men hung back from the battle, the two leaders. They stared at each other; glowing red eyes meeting piercing blue ones. They ignored everyone and everything as they slowly started towards each other.

_Started out seeking fortune and glory It's a short song but a hell of a story _

_When you spend a lifetime trying to get your hands_

_On the Holy Grail_

They met in the middle of the battle and everything stopped. The armies stopped mid-battle and the wind dropped away, but the lightning still flashed it's was across the sky, lighting up the bloody battle scene. The two men pulled out their wands and were poised for a duel to the death. They bowed, each one keeping their eyes on the other. Then, the duel started. Cries of 'Crucio!' 'Stupefy!' and 'Expelliarmus!' were heard ringing throughout the field. The older man, the one with the piercing blue eyes, managed to throw the red-eyed man onto his back.

_Well have you heard about the great crusade _

_We ran into millions, but nobody got paid_

_Yeah we raised four corners of the globe_

_For the Holy Grail_

With his wand placed square between his enemies eyes, the older man started to utter the words of the killing curse. But when the Light side looked victorious, the man hesitated with his curse, giving time for the Dark Lord to reach into his robes and grab a short sword, adorned with green and silver serpents and stab the man in the side, Eyes full of shock, the older man fell to his knees and then fell onto his back, gasping with pain.

_All the locals scattered, they were hiding in the snow _

_We were so far from home, so how were we to know_

_There'd be nothing left to plunder_

_When we stumble on the Holy Grail._

"NOOO!" A lone yell could be heard from the shocked silence. A young man pushed his way through the crowd, heading towards the fallen man. The young man reached him and laid his head in his arms. "Dumbledore…" he whispered. Dumbledore gasped and looked at the young man, a small smile on his lips. "I'll always be there, Harry" he whispered, "just believe in yourself and reach deep inside your heart and I'll be there." Dumbledore took one last breath and became still. Harry lay him down and stood, facing his enemy, Lord Voldemort.

_We were full of beans _

_But we were dying like flies_

_And those big black birds, they were circling in the sky_

_And you know they say, yeah, nobody deserves to die _

"Harry Potter," hissed Voldemort. "We meet again. It seems that you have been defeated, after all, Dumbledore was your last hope." Harry just looked at him and growled. He could fell his anger boiling up, but tried to keep it hidden. Harry was just about to leap onto Voldemort, when a beautiful song was heard. Harry squinted, trying to see where it was coming from and saw Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, flying towards him, with something held in his talons. As he flew closer, Harry saw that it was a sword, Godric Gryffindor's sword. Fawkes flew over Harry and dropped the weapon into his waiting hand. He held it, ready to fight. Voldemort put his hands into his robes and pulled out a sword from its sheath. The new duel started.

_You know I, I've been searching for an easy way _

_To escape the cold light of day_

_I've been high and I've been low_

_But I have nowhere else to go_

Sword hitting sword, they battled. Hour after hour they fought and whenever one side looked like winning, the other would swing back. While these were two duelling, the others had started battling again. Ron and Hermione were working together, taking down Death Eaters and Dark Creatures, Hagrid was using his brute strength to throw the enemies away, Sirius was transformed and attacking Death Eaters and Draco was fighting against his own father. Myriads of curses were flying left, right and centre over the scene illuminating the sky.

_There's nowhere else to go _

Glinting in the light of the curses and lightning, Gyffindors sword swept down and, for the first time that night, hit it's target. A cry of pain escaped Voldemort's lips. The sword struck in side again and again, causing him to fall over. As he lay gasping, he looked at Harry and said, " I'm not finished with you, Potter," With that he took his last breath. Cheering arose from the battlefield. Harry raised his tired and stiff arms in triumph and reached down to pick up Voldemort's wand and break it in half. Suddenly, Voldemort's hand reached up and pulled Harry down. Voldemort leant over and whispered harshly in Harry's ear, " See you in hell, Potter." He then stabbed Harry in the stomach. The Dark Lord then lay down and took his real last breath. Harry fell on his back and lay breathing heavily. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Hagrid and Draco all rushed to him. " Don't worry Harry, we'll get you to the hospital, they'll fix this." Said Hermione tearfully " No," said harry, " I'll never make it. Before I go, I want to thank each and every one of you for being there for me. Draco, I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I still want to say thanks for being there for me. Hagrid, thank you for saving me from the Dursley's and for being a great teacher and an even better friend. Hermione, if it weren't for you, I never would have made it this far. Thanks for being a wonderful friend. Ron, you were the first friend I ever made. Thank you so much for everything. And Sirius, you've been like a father to me, don't blame yourself for me dying and don't worry, all of you, I'll always be there when you need me." With a smile on his face, he closed his eyes and took his last breath. The Boy Who Lived was no more.

_And I followed orders _

_God knows where I've been_

_But I woke up alone_

_All my wounds were clean_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still a fool for the Holy Grail._

Harry opened his eyes and blinked from the blinding light. Two figures were leaning over him. One was a lady, with long red hair and emerald green eyes like his; the other was a man, with brown eyes, glasses and black, unruly hair like his. They were both crying. The lady opened her mouth and whispered, " Welcome home Harry."

_Oh yeah I'm a fool for the Holy Grail _

Well I thought the ending was a bit long, but you get that. Please review, thanks.


End file.
